


贪得

by naou233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233





	贪得

贪得

 

白敬亭不知道这一切是如何发生的。

 

一刻钟前，他是被井柏然的香烟味道给呛醒的。井柏然总是抽烟，虽然按井柏然自己的话来说，他已经是在循序渐进地戒烟了，但要以白敬亭自己来看，井柏然戒烟的路途还道阻且长。曾经，他想要对井柏然下一个禁令，譬如说，当他们俩待在一块儿的时候，井柏然能不能别再抽烟了，或者，当他每次来找井柏然的时候，对方能不能把明目张胆搁在桌面上的烟灰缸藏起来。只不过这样的事情，他也就是在脑子里想一想，他才不惜得真的去管井柏然的健康问题呢，他想管的只是井柏然的嘴巴，井柏然抽过烟的嘴里，味道太苦了。

当他睁开眼睛，第一眼瞧见的并非井柏然家里挑高的天花板，而是个贴近在他眼皮子上甚至一翻眼睛睫毛都能触到的东西，他的脑子转了一会儿，才意识到这是井柏然曲起的腿。昨天晚上，他们在沙发上过了一夜，把电视里无聊透顶的购物节目看到了两三点钟才东倒西歪的倚靠在一起去找周公斗起地主，梦里面，井柏然是那个嚣张跋扈的地主，拿着两张鬼牌上手直接明牌打在那儿笑得恬不知耻，而他和周公仿佛就是杨白劳和喜儿各自捏着一手打不出去的散牌苟延残喘也逃不过输个精光的命运，最终他输得连上衣也没剩下。

白敬亭挪了挪肩膀，觉得有些热，便把不知何时盖在他身上的毛毯踢到地下。另一边井柏然似乎发现他醒了，伸手在他的肩膀上推搡了两下，但白敬亭窝在沙发上，即便被井柏然的腿毛糊了一脸也不为所动，进而抬起一条胳膊探到脑后，用手扣住了井柏然的脚踝：“井柏然，你的腿可真白啊。”他的喉头梗塞，自己都发觉声音发哑，急需一杯水来缓解当前症状，而井柏然切了一声，抬起两条腿在半空中踢踏，甩开了他的桎梏，于是白敬亭顺势爬起身，侧着脸枕在井柏然的膝盖，“别抽了。”

井柏然对他的话充耳不闻，原本架在一旁夹着烟的手指又回到嘴边，他就看着井柏然眯起眼睛，看似沉醉地咽下一团飘忽的烟雾。脱离了眼镜，白敬亭看什么都是迷迷糊糊的，别说现在他俩的脸相隔了约莫二十公分，就算是五公分，他也找不到井柏然下眼睑上颤动的泪痣，可越是看得朦胧，井柏然的表情就越带有情色意味。白敬亭敢打包票，井柏然一定对着镜子练习过抽烟，或许就连眼睛该眯起几毫米、嘴角开合多少角度、手指捏在烟头的哪个位置也是经过了千锤百炼的计算的，如若不然，这一连串动作又怎么会都能如此恰到好处。

在这一口烟之后，井柏然遂了他的愿，把烟屁股摁灭在沙发一侧矮几上的烟灰缸里，那个烟灰缸白敬亭先前没见过，想必是这段碰不到面的时间里井柏然从不晓得哪个犄角旮旯淘来的，井柏然家里有太多稀奇古怪的物件摆设了，连刷牙用的杯子也都有个讲究，所以他每回来到这里做什么都是缩手缩脚的，生怕一不留神碰坏了哪个带着一身来历的宝贝。

井柏然那只灭了烟的手搁在了他的脑袋上，探进他的发丛之中，像极了在安抚一只受了惊吓的猫咪，但要真是这样，猫咪早就会被井柏然手指间残留的烟味熏走了，所幸他不是猫咪，他还能控制自己的鼻息屏住气不去理会那难缠的味道；不过要是真的闻了一鼻子，又能怎么样呢，用脚趾头想，白敬亭也根本不会退开，可能连眉毛都不会皱一下，毕竟他连井柏然被烟气污染的嘴巴里面的滋味都尝过了。乃至现下，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想要再一次品品井柏然口中可以苦到什么程度。

先前感到热，可赤着膊的他又开始觉得有些凉。白敬亭当下的穿着虽说谈不上不雅观，但要真的说起来，他其实只套了一条井柏然的睡裤，里头连裤衩都没穿，而那条睡裤也是昨天晚上他昏昏欲睡时，井柏然喊他穿上的。当时他的头脑里浑浑噩噩，井柏然的话倒听得分外分明，闭着眼睛从对方手里接过那条裤子正反都顾不上就套到了身上，他还听到了井柏然在他耳边发出了一串啧啧声，也听到有声音问他要不要去床上睡，他在半梦半醒之间摇了摇头，倚靠着沙发靠背和井柏然的肩膀丢失了最后的意识。

白敬亭直起身，又把丢在了地上的毛毯拾起来批到肩上，他想了想，开口说：“井柏然，你哑了吗？”他的话刚说出口，就看到井柏然笑了，即便是在他迷蒙的视野里，他也能捕捉到面前上扬的两侧嘴角，接着，井柏然侧过身面向他，并将两条手臂架在他的肩膀上，温热的手指点在他的后颈，他的身上因此燃起一股暖意，这和毛毯带给他的温暖全然不同，他吞咽口水同时换了个姿势，一条腿盘着，另一条腿踩在木地板上。

“太饿了，没力气说话。”井柏然的声音同他一般沙哑，带着鼻音，有气无力的，但脸上的神情倒是精神得很，井柏然挑着一边眉毛，嘴边挂着一个意有所指的坏笑。白敬亭松开了捏着毛毯一角的手，毯子从他的肩头滑落，堆叠在他身后，他凑近面前人的脸，对方难说不是与生俱来的烟味萦绕在他的鼻间，在自己的嘴唇盖住对方的笑容之前，他总结道：“那你别说话了。”

 

白敬亭说不清他和井柏然之间的关系是怎样产生的，不知道开始的信号起于井柏然或是他自己，但非要分一个先后，他得承认自己是比井柏然慢了一拍，或者要说慢了很多拍，甚至于迷醉在对方的撩拨之中还不得而知；不过，另一方面，他想井柏然也不得不认可的是，真正付诸了实际行动的人是他自己。

他记得他扣住了井柏然僵硬的肩膀，井柏然问他，你在想什么，他思索了一会儿，然后摘下了自己的眼镜，他的头脑就像他的视线一样迷茫，他也无从得知自己所思所想该被如何命名，又该怎样陈述，他只是觉得自己应该这样做，又像是非得这样做不可，他想自己也许是井柏然相当愚钝的一个学生，在其孜孜不倦的指导之下总算打通了任督二脉，气血上涌所以他捏住了指导者的肩膀。

私底下的井柏然是一个很奇怪的人，时常让白敬亭以为走不进他的世界。他认为井柏然有太多难以读懂的情绪和太多变幻莫测的想法了，肉眼所见的井柏然有多么放浪形骸，他内心深处感到的井柏然就有多安定自持，这和他自身是格格不入的，他自认是一个表里如一的坦荡人物，他需要表达、需要展示，井柏然却不一样，井柏然总是在躲藏。

井柏然又问：你在想什么。这令白敬亭很是疑惑，难猜的人是井柏然才对，是井柏然总在给他指示却又从来不曾明确指示的标的。他蹙起了眉毛，模糊的视线之中是井柏然逐渐扭曲的脸孔，井柏然说，大哥你不说我怎么知道你在想什么。好家伙，白敬亭想，现在倒是他成了看不透的那个了。

“就是在想这个。”他加重了捏在井柏然肩头手中的力道，嘴唇碰了碰面前的脸颊。

 

他们交换了一个苦涩的吻，晨起后的口腔发干，两个人的嘴唇也都干涩起皮，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，井柏然时不时用牙齿不轻不重的咬着他的舌尖，与此同时他有些费力地回忆起自己愿望之中的那一杯水，接着他感觉到井柏然的手从他的脖颈间一点一点向下游走，最终停在他的腰间，沿着睡裤松紧的上方划出线条。亲吻的间隙，井柏然发出一声叹息，白敬亭想，看来那杯水终将要离他远去了。

于是，他阖了阖眼，挥开脑中零散的思绪，亲了亲面前人的鼻尖。他知道井柏然喜欢这个，因为每次他这样做，井柏然都会向后躲开，这一回也不例外，井柏然的脑袋后仰试图躲避他亲吻过后变得潮湿的嘴唇，并且顾左右而言他说道：“我脱个衣服。”一边说，一边收回自己的手拉扯起T恤后领，但很快白敬亭制止了他的下一步动作，他的一条手臂越过井柏然的肩膀，将井柏然的手腕抓握在手里，另一只手则按在了井柏然的背上，想要把他推拉到离自己更近的地方来。井柏然显然是被他禁锢住了，调动五官冲他翻了一个白眼，随后似乎是自暴自弃一般，终于舍得挪动他那两条阻隔在他们之间的腿，这样一来，他们的大腿相贴在一起，而井柏然的脚盘在他的腰后，脚后跟抵住了他的大腿根，幸运的是，狭窄的沙发坐垫还是容得下他们各自的半个屁股的。

“那我不脱总行了吧——”井柏然耸了耸肩，“你快把手松开，这姿势太别扭了，我认输，行了吧？”井柏然居然向他认输了，白敬亭心中暗自窃喜，但手上的力道却一点儿也没放松。他不知道自己是什么时候学会的这一套，他分明还能记得自己最早在两人赤诚相见之时有多捉襟见肘；彼时他尚还具备拙劣的吻技和无所适从的双手，而井柏然牵引着他，把他的手放在自己的脖子后面，井柏然会说，你该摸我了，那时的他听到井柏然这样说，只觉有两团无名火在体内分裂，其中一团向上升腾来到他的脸颊，让井柏然看了以后笑得肩膀抖动，另一团则不断向下沉去，令他莫名燥热不安。

在他放开了井柏然的手腕之后，井柏然报复似的直接将手探进了他的裤裆里，他半勃的性器便被井柏然握在了手里，那只手在他的胯间缓慢撸动，时不时用手指在尖端打圈，白敬亭因此出神，他的喉结不自觉地上下滑动，指甲隔着衣物刻进了井柏然背部的皮肤。白敬亭此刻脑中又是一片空白，恍惚听到井柏然问他，想什么呢，井柏然又在问这个问题了，只不过这回语音语调里带着玩味性质的调侃，于是他索性回答：“想你可不可以动得快一点。”

伴随声带的震动，白敬亭的神志回归肉身，他垂下眼盯着井柏然隐没在他睡裤里的手，他的视线跟随那只手从裤子松紧带里挣脱出来，来到井柏然半开的嘴边，他注视着面前的人将手指塞进口中吸吮，他将这一举动看作井柏然对他的挑衅，他挑起嘴角凑近对方的颈项，用牙齿在对方裸露的锁骨划刻出印记。当井柏然推开他的时候，他艰难地抬了抬身顺势将睡裤褪到了大腿根，张扬的性器于是暴露在他俩眼前，他听到井柏然的笑声，这是又一次挑衅，紧接着，是第三次：井柏然用被自己舔湿的手再次握住了他的命根。

这不是他该退让的时候，白敬亭探过头将舌头伸进井柏然口中，用舌尖抚摸过对方整齐的齿列，同时，他的手也来到井柏然的胯间，拉开对方的底裤边缘，掏出了一样充血鼓胀的东西握在手中把玩。他要迫使井柏然吞下所有的叹息，所以不停用舌头对他进行纠缠；井柏然的喉咙里发出一阵呜咽，但始终没有给自己一个喘息的机会。

白敬亭的另一只手摩挲在井柏然的股沟，他们的身体缓缓向沙发外侧倾斜，要不是他的一只脚还踮在地上，他们恐怕要双双摔落春秋大梦也要毁于一旦。因此他们不约而同调整起姿势，他被井柏然按进了沙发靠背，井柏然则脱了内裤跨坐在了他的身上，井柏然脱内裤的动作一气呵成，快到他都没能看清就被对方压住了。井柏然倒是没有脱那件T恤，这样看来，分明给此时的场景增添了几分纯情，然而，等到井柏然用手掀起他前额的刘海，纯情便荡然无存了，他们吞咽着对方的唾液，他已然尝不到烟雾留下的苦涩，反而感受到了一丝血液的腥甜，那是被他咬破的井柏然嘴唇流出的血，过去好多次他都尝过，而每每这个时刻，他便想要将臂弯之中的人拆解分割，全都塞进口中，看看对方的肉是否也是甜蜜蜜的。怀抱着这一想法，白敬亭略过井柏然的嘴唇，啃咬起了他冒出胡青的下巴。

而他的手依旧在井柏然的腹股沟间探索，最终将手指填塞进被前液沾湿的后穴，这一举动使得井柏然别开头皱起一张脸，他能感到怀里的人绷紧了全身，并且把所有应该发出的声音都憋闷在胸腔深处。井柏然的手掌抵在他的胸膛之上，他怀疑这一只手在这时会变幻成一副听诊器，从而窥探到他如雷的心跳。他张了张嘴，不断活动着滚烫甬道中的手指，还是说：“发出声音，发出声音来啊。”

井柏然并不理会他的策动，只是缓和了面部表情：“够了吗？”井柏然的手支撑在沙发靠背上，白敬亭抬起眼看向面前人的面孔，井柏然的额头上泛出细密的汗水，双颊上是隐约的潮红，伴随着愈加粗重的喘息，井柏然的口吻比起请求更像命令，“拿出去，把你的手指拿出去——”

 

说实话，假如按部就班地进行回顾，或许白敬亭能沿着迷宫倒退到这段关系的发生伊始。但在许多时候，这种回忆往昔的做法都显得过于多此一举了。当他第一次主动脱下自己的上衣，井柏然正坐在床边抽烟，他告诉井柏然，现在不是抽烟的时候，随即夺过对方手中的烟头，丢弃在床头柜可怜的饮水杯里头。

“现在不是抽烟的时候。”他这样说，而井柏然脸上是个极为高深的表情，他猜不透，也不来不及去猜透了——他把井柏然摁倒在了松软的被褥之中，那上面有花露水的香气，驱散了难闻的烟味也驱散了他所能产生的全部顾虑。

井柏然仍旧嘴硬：“那现在是干嘛的时候，白？”在井柏然乐于去问这些答案就在眼前的问题之时，便会装模作样给他一个称呼，这个称呼是具有侵略性的，从一开始，白敬亭就领会到了。只要井柏然把这个称呼从嗓子眼里吹出来，他的不知哪根神经便将不由自主地跳动，井柏然的精神意识从而不费吹灰之力侵占他的头脑，掠夺走他所剩无几的思考能力，但只要他的意志力足够坚定，还是可以不那么轻易便吐露真实。

“你说呢？井柏然。”你说呢？他从动摇之中脱身，在脑中拷问入侵者。

 

井柏然如他所愿挤出呢喃，但性器也随着他的侵入绵软下去，这令白敬亭稍有些不甘心，井柏然蹲坐在他的身上，垂着头，配合他的律动，他能感到井柏然有些累了，井柏然的声音不受控制，再也不像往常那样有所隐忍，恐怕是早已顾不上这些了。他亲了亲井柏然汗湿的额头，一只手扶着井柏然的腰杆，另一只手则揉搓着面前的性器想要为对方带去一点儿犒劳。

“你别弄我。”在断断续续的吐息间井柏然却这样说，甚而还推开了白敬亭的手，井柏然将白敬亭的手反扣在沙发靠背上，拼尽气力一般前后上下用白敬亭的深入于他体内的性器摩擦着自己的肠道。在白敬亭的印象里，面前的人通常都是如此，惯于自己取乐自己，虽说每回是他作为进攻的一方，但气势受到压制的也是他自己，井柏然好似永远都要占据主导才行，就如同他们关系的起初，也都是井柏然在为他指引航路。

于是，白敬亭用一个拥抱锁住井柏然，拒绝让乘驾于他身上的人再作行动，他身体的一部分尚还深入地埋在井柏然的肠道，那是一种逼迫性的炎热，险些使得他的下腹中断与头脑连通的信号。海绵体仍在膨胀，逼仄的通道却隐约在收缩，井柏然几次企图挣脱他的怀抱都没能得逞，最终把下巴戳在白敬亭的肩膀，嘴唇贴着白敬亭的耳垂，呼出的热气甚至能触摸到白敬亭的鼓膜：“放开我，白。”

“我动，让我动，白。”井柏然的声音沙哑又低沉，直接敲击在了白敬亭的心门之上，不可否认，他听到井柏然对他说了什么，就在他的耳边打转回荡，但他打算给自己的耳朵做个大扫除，把井柏然对他说的指令全都重新清理到空气中去。白敬亭的手钻进面前人T恤下摆，假使他再使出一分力，生怕井柏然的肩胛骨也要被他捏碎，布料的中心已经湿透，贴合在他的手背，而他的手心里所能感到的也是井柏然后背湿冷的皮肤。

通过几秒钟的思考，白敬亭另一只手托住井柏然的大腿，他的脸蹭了蹭对方的面孔并提醒到：“抱紧我。”他的想法是，他要就着现下里的这个姿势，他的性器还深埋在井柏然体内的状态，把抱着怀里的人站立起来——至于被对方压至酸麻的双腿，在他的设计中根本不值一提——他要让井柏然露出惶恐的表情，他要听到井柏然嗓子眼里的一声惊呼，接下去，他将把井柏然摔进沙发里，他要面对面地压制在井柏然之上，他会把井柏然的两只手腕攥在手中，享受将对方两条腿支在自己肩膀上的乐趣。

而他也的确这样做了，只是反馈与设想略有不同，在井柏然被他仰面扔在沙发上之后，竟然笑出了声：“我还，我还以为，你能更强壮。”这无疑真正刺痛了白敬亭头脑里的敏感点，他忿忿的，抓起井柏然的脚踝撩在自己肩膀，趁井柏然还笑得忘我，毫不留情面地将性器塞进了对方的身体里。这一回，井柏然发出吃痛的气声，手指用力捏紧白敬亭的手臂，后脑勺离开沙发拱起的扶手，井柏然的胸膛起起伏伏，口中吐出的呜咽支离破碎；这样才对，白敬亭一边在井柏然的体内横冲直撞，一边如此感叹。

白敬亭十分清楚，井柏然长久以来，都把他当作一个弱者，一名无知而需要照顾的青年，一位年幼且经验匮乏的兄弟，等等等等，不论是在哪一个形容里，井柏然都将自己的职责看得无比重大，全都需要他这个前辈去身先士卒，似乎少了他的扶持，白敬亭便会溃散败退化为乌有。井柏然自诩的高明，着实是剂猛药，白敬亭想，自己已经畏首畏尾了太久，如果他真的是一株离不开照料和灌溉作物，那他如今也已参天成熟，足以伸出枝丫，圈住井柏然漂浮于半空的腿脚，让他降落，让他盘坐在地享受自己的荫蔽了。

 

白敬亭不知道这一切是如何发生的，他只是由衷地想要让井柏然感觉到疼痛，就如同最早的时候，他捏住了井柏然的肩膀，这一次，他咬了一口井柏然的脚趾，而他的性器还在井柏然的肠道间发狠进出，汗水洒落在皱褶的白色T恤上，洇成一滩水渍。井柏然的肚脐若隐若现，裸露在外的皮肤泛出一片不寻常的粉红。

他的眼前是一片含糊的雾气，他尽力剥开这团迷雾去探视井柏然的脸，井柏然闭着眼睛，但当他每每顶触对方身体里到某一个支点时，井柏然会睁开那双沾染上了水汽的眼睛，直勾勾地看向他，又不像是在看他，那道目光或许击穿了他的颅骨，透射进他的神经中枢，引发他下腹连连的胀痛。

 

“想，什么，呢？”白敬亭断续的吐字与井柏然沉重的呼吸声还有沙发发出的吱呀声混合在一起，他没想要获得井柏然的答案了，在此刻身下的人已然抛却了理智的时刻。他自己也只顾得上腾出一只手，按压在井柏然的小腹，向下施力企图隔着脏器触摸到融进了体内的自己。

“闭嘴——”出乎意料，井柏然用黯哑的声音给他回答，并收回了原本掌握在他手肘上的手，盖住了自己大半张脸，“好，好干我。”

 

fin


End file.
